It Began with a Dance
by MedievalContessa
Summary: It's Christmastime, & MDPD is having a party... can a single dance lead to true love for two of our favorite CSIs? Ryan/Natalia pairing. WARNING: MATURE only! Don't own anything, yada yada. Updated with Chapters 8 & 9.
1. Chapter 1

**--AUTHOR'S NOTE-- This takes place around the Christmas season of 2007.**

.

Ryan tugged on his bowtie, twisting it in frustration. Suits he didn't mind, he wore them to work nearly every day. Even a knot tie he didn't mind. A bowtie though… those things he hated. It made him feel suffocated. Loosening the tie as much as he could without it being obvious, he grabbed his keys from the table by the front door and walked out to his truck. The Miami-Dade Police Department, along with the CSI team, was having its annual Christmas party and Stetler and his cronies had mandated formal dress code. Ryan glanced down at his black and white tuxedo. "I look like a penguin," he muttered to himself, getting into the truck and starting the engine before driving away.

Arriving at the hotel and handing off his keys to the valet, Ryan took a deep breath and prepared himself for a night of fidgeting in the stupid bowtie. Walking into the ballroom and down the entrance stairs, he sought out Eric and Horatio, finding them seated at a table with Alexx and Frank. "Hey, guys," he greeted everyone, taking a seat between Eric and Alexx facing the entrance.

"Mr. Wolfe, glad you could join us," Horatio replied, smiling.

"You actually wore the tie," Eric observed, elbowing his friend playfully, knowing how much he hated it.

"Yeah, well, I wanted to be here, and that meant either wearing the tie or listening to Stetler bitch," Ryan explained, laughing. "I chose the less painful route." Everyone joined in Ryan's laughter before continuing the conversation that was in progress before his arrival. As Ryan turned from Eric to say something to Alexx, he stopped cold, his gaze fixated on the stairs at the entrance. "My god," he whispered under his breath.

"What is it?" Eric asked, turning back to his friend.

Ryan nodded his head towards the staircase and Eric shifted his eyes to where Ryan indicated. "Whoa. 'My god' is right," he agreed; at the top of the stairs stood Natalia and Calleigh. The two men stood up quickly and made their way through the crowd.

"Well I think we know who those boys are sweet on," Frank chuckled after the smitten men had walked away.

Making his way towards the staircase, Ryan couldn't breathe, and it had nothing to do with the detested tie; Natalia took his breath away. She was dressed in an emerald green gown that draped over her curves and fell to the floor. The rhinestone decorated neckline dipped low and drew up into halter straps that were tied around her neck. Her hair was pinned back from her face and the rest of her chestnut locks fell down past her shoulders. Ryan couldn't tear his eyes away from her as he and Eric reached the two women and greeted them; he barely noticed Eric drawing Calleigh away.

"Hi," he greeted Natalia, feeling like a twelve year old boy with his first crush.

"Hey yourself," she replied, flashing him a smile that made him weak in the knees.

"Natalia, you look…" he stammered. "You look stunning!"

"Why thank you," she smiled, twirling once and revealing her near complete bare back. "You don't clean up too bad yourself."

Ryan felt his cheeks heat in a blush; yeah, he definitely felt like a twelve year old. However, as the band struck up a slow rhythm, Ryan found his confidence and held out his arm to Natalia. "Shall we dance?" he asked.

"I'd be honored," she replied, placing her hand through the crook of his arm.

Leading her to the dance floor, Ryan tentatively placed his hands on Natalia's narrow waist; he nearly held his breath as she reached up and loosely laced her arms around his neck. _"God, I could get used to this,"_ he thought. Unconsciously he glanced to where Stetler was standing, as if he was afraid that his thoughts and emotions were blaring for the world to hear.

"Relax, Ryan," Natalia soothed, bringing his attention back to her. "Stetler's not going to eat you alive over a dance." She smiled and Ryan instantly relaxed.

"You never know with Stetler," he laughed, looking into her eyes.

"Yeah, well," Natalia shrugged, thrown off by the intense gaze that Ryan was giving her. It had been forever since any man had looked at her that way, and she felt her skin flush. The realization that she liked that it was now Ryan looking at her that way brought the pink flush to her cheeks; she hoped he didn't notice. "So, uh, my shooting's getting better," she half stammered, mentally kicking herself for such an awkward topic shift.

"I knew it would," Ryan replied, smoothing the transition with a smile. "You just needed some practice."

"I just never knew I'd need this much practice," she admitted.

"We could meet up at the range tomorrow and I could help you out," he offered, jumping at the possibility of spending time with her outside of work.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to give up a Sunday afternoon off just to watch me miss targets," Natalia said.

"Then I'll take you to dinner too," Ryan suggested before he realized what had flown out of his mouth. _"God, that was stupid, Wolfe," _he thought to himself. _"Way to play it cool and slow."_

"Dinner where?" she asked to his surprise.

"Uh, steakhouse?" he stumbled, thrown off by her question and that adorable smirk that spread across her perfect lips.

"Sounds great, you're on," Natalia agreed enthusiastically.

"Really?" Ryan asked with a smile, almost afraid that her answer was too good to be true.

"Really," she assured, still smiling. "I love steak."

"Well alright then," Ryan grinned. "I'll pick you up at four, ready to shoot, and we'll have dinner whenever we feel like it."

"Works for me," she agreed, stopping the dance and moving her arms from Ryan's shoulders to applaud as the band finished the song.

As the night wore on, Ryan found it difficult to tear himself from Natalia's side. He was grateful when the team was all seated at one table for dinner, because he knew he must look like a lost puppy while mingling with Natalia among the other guests. Sitting across from Eric, Ryan exchanged a look with his friend that said, "I feel like a teenager again." Eric gave him a look back that said, "Yeah, but it's worth it, isn't it?" before returning his full attention back to Calleigh beside him. Ryan smiled to himself; there was a relationship that everyone had seen coming for years and he hoped that it was a good sign for his friend that Calleigh wasn't at the party with Jake.

After a light dinner and more mingling among their coworkers, Ryan and Natalia drifted off to the atrium across from the ballroom. "This was a nice location choice for the party," Natalia commented, walking slowly beside Ryan through the winding paths of the large garden.

"Yeah it was," he agreed, subconsciously fidgeting with his tie.

"Ryan, that has got to be the fiftieth time you've messed with that thing all night!" Natalia giggled.

"What? Oh, sorry, I just hate bowties," he admitted, tugging on it a few more times before returning his hand to his side.

"Here, just take it off," she suggested, stopping their walk and reaching up to untie the disdained article.

Her deft fingers carefully undid the knot that he had managed to create. Ryan's mind wandered of its own free will at the sight of Natalia's hands working their magic so close to the buttons that would undo his shirt and he had to force himself to return to reality.

"There," she said, satisfied as she let the freed tie hang loosely around his neck.

"Thanks," he replied gratefully. "I seriously don't like these ties."

"Why not?" Natalia asked. "I thought you looked handsome in it."

Ryan blushed and momentarily looked down at the ground. "I, uh, I don't know," he admitted, tongue tied as he looked back up. "I've hated them since I was a kid though. They just make me uncomfortable."

"And fidgety," Natalia laughed.

"Yeah, and that," Ryan agreed, leading Natalia over to sit on a nearby bench. "So, uh, I was thinking, you might wanna bring a change of clothes tomorrow, just because our clothes will probably smell like gunpowder after the range."

"Oh, so it's a fancy steakhouse that doesn't like gunpowder stink, huh?" Natalia teased.

"No, I didn't say that, but it might be on the nicer side, I haven't decided yet," he smiled.

"Let's go somewhere where the tablecloth's the napkin, Wolfe," she grinned playfully. "Somewhere where we can just kick back."

"Alright, that works for me," he replied. "I could use some kicking back time."

"Me too," Natalia agreed. "Especially after an afternoon at the range."

"It won't be that bad, Natalia," Ryan assured.

"Oh I know, I'll just be worn out," she said. "I'll probably bring a change of clothes anyway, just so I'll feel refreshed."

"Should I bring something in particular so I don't look like a slob next to you?" Ryan teased, smiling.

"Ryan, I can't even begin to picture **you** looking like a slob," Natalia laughed. "Just wear something I don't normally see you in."

"Meaning not a suit," he guessed.

"That would be what I mean," she affirmed. "I'll probably just grab a pair of jeans and a top on my way out the door."

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear jeans before, Natalia," Ryan observed.

"No, you probably haven't," she confirmed. "It's not really something I wear to work."

"Me neither," Ryan agreed. "Though I have been known to do it on occasion."

"Yeah, but you pair it with a button down and a suit jacket," Natalia giggled.

"Don't worry, I won't wear that to dinner," he assured. "I promise I'll be laid back and completely out of work mode."

"Good," she smiled, getting Ryan to promise exactly what she'd wanted him to. She wanted to see the Ryan that existed outside of the lab and the crime scenes; she was already falling for that side of him, and wanted to know if the other side of him was just as charming. Here at the party, she was getting a glimpse of that side and had a feeling that it was.

Ryan glanced down at his watch. "Damn, it's already past eleven," he noted. "The party's probably winding down in there."

"Yeah, probably, since it ends at midnight," Natalia recalled. "I should go ahead and call a cab to head home."

"Natalia, you don't have to do that, I can drive you home," Ryan offered, hoping she wouldn't think he was being too forward.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Aw, thanks, Ryan, you're a life saver," she said sweetly. "Calleigh and I split the ride here, but she said something about going somewhere else tonight after the party."

Ryan smirked to himself; he was almost certain that Calleigh meant to go out with Eric, but he figured he aught to keep the thought to himself if she hadn't said anything about it to Natalia. "Well I'm glad I can help," he replied, standing up and offering her his hand to help her rise. "Come on, let's go get your purse."

They left the garden and walked back into the ballroom, where the party was indeed winding down. Alexx and her husband were bidding their farewells to Horatio, wanting to get home to their children so the babysitter could go home as well. Ryan spied Calleigh whispering something to Eric before gathering her things and walking towards them.

"Hey, guys, you've been gone a while," she commented, her Southern drawl as always ever so subtly present.

"There was this beautiful atrium across the hall," Natalia informed her friend. "I noticed it when we came in and couldn't resist, so I dragged Ryan along to keep me company."

"Well I doubt there was much dragging involved, honey," Calleigh grinned, giving Ryan a knowing smirk. "I'm headed out, I'll see you guys on Monday." She gave Natalia a quick hug and left the room.

Walking to the table, Natalia picked up her purse and turned to face Ryan. "Okay, I'm ready to go," she said, smiling.

Ryan let his hand hover above the small of her back as he led her across the room. Eric caught his attention and grinned before waving goodbye from his place leaning against a wall. "Have a good night, H," Ryan called as he and Natalia passed their supervisor.

"You do the same, Mr. Wolfe," Horatio replied, smiling to himself when he noticed Natalia. "Drive safely."

"Will do," Ryan replied, hoping Horatio wouldn't jump to conclusions about him leaving with Natalia. "See you Monday." Outside, Ryan retrieved his truck from valet services and helped Natalia in, closing the door behind her before going around to the driver's side and getting in. Driving away, Ryan saw Calleigh standing discreetly against a wall away from the valet area. Probably waiting for Eric to come out, he assumed. Those two were probably smarter to leave the room at different times, but Ryan hadn't thought to do the same. Either way, he'd seen Stetler leave with his wife as Natalia had gathered her purse, so the one person that would have given them grief hadn't seen anything.

"I guess Calleigh's waiting for a cab," Natalia observed, turning from the window to face Ryan.

"Yeah, I guess so," he replied.

"I wonder where she's going at this hour?" Natalia wondered.

"Who knows," Ryan shrugged. "Maybe she's meeting a friend somewhere. I didn't ask."

"Well I'm just being nosy anyway," Natalia admitted. "It's a girl thing."

Ryan smiled and laughed. "Yeah, probably," he agreed. "Guys don't really speculate about stuff like that. It's not in our nature, I guess." Reaching the parking lot exit, Ryan asked, "Okay, so which way to your place?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Thanks for driving me home, Ryan," Natalia said gratefully as they stood on the front porch of her condo. "I really appreciate it."

"It was no problem," he assured. "At least now I won't get lost when I come to pick you up tomorrow." He gave her a gentle smile and she felt her heartbeat skip.

"Uh, yeah, you probably won't," she agreed, nervously fiddling with her keys as she pulled them from her purse. "You, uh, do you wanna come in for a minute? I've got some great egg nog, Mom's homemade recipe."

Ryan took a moment to find his breath; he couldn't believe she'd invited him in. "Uh, yeah, sure, that sounds good," he finally stammered.

She smiled that amazing smile and turned to unlock the door, letting him follow her in as she turned on the lights. "Well, here it is," she presented, setting her purse and keys down on a small table before locking the front door behind them. "It's not much, but it is just me here, after all. Go ahead and have a seat, I'll get us something to drink." She walked into the kitchen as Ryan sat down on the couch. She couldn't believe she'd invited him in. She hadn't planned to, but still she found herself asking him to stay. Never mind that they would be spending the afternoon and evening together tomorrow, she didn't want this night to end; she felt as if they were in a spell that would be broken the minute he left. She sighed quietly and began to get out glasses for the egg nog.

Ryan sat in the living room, still somewhat in shock. He was here, in her house, alone with her, and she looked breathtaking; he could hardly believe it. He forced himself not to read too much into her invitation, but that didn't stop him from hoping that it meant more than coworkers sharing a drink. He really liked Natalia, but he wasn't sure where she stood. He couldn't blame her if she had trust issues; her ex Nick had been a full blown bastard. Nevertheless, Ryan found himself every day trying to find ways to prove to her that she could trust him in all things, from work to more personal things. He realized that the fact that she'd even invited him to come inside spoke volumes of the trust he'd managed to earn. He hoped he wouldn't do anything stupid and impulsive that would break that hard earned trust. He turned at the sound of Natalia returning to the room. She handed him a glass of egg nog and sat on the other end of the couch. "Thanks," he said, taking a sip. "Wow, this is delicious."

"Mom's been making it for years," she replied, taking a sip from her own glass and setting it down on the coffee table in front of them. "I don't know what it is that makes it so good, but it seems like every batch comes out perfect. I told her a few years ago that she should give me the recipe so I could make it myself, but she told me she wasn't giving up the secret until she was on her deathbed." She laughed and Ryan couldn't help but smile at the sweet sound of it.

"Sounds like she's pretty determined to keep the magic to herself," he chuckled. "My mom's that way with her Thanksgiving casseroles. She won't let anyone in the kitchen when she's making them. The only other person that ever knew the secrets was her mother, and that was who she got the recipes from in the first place."

"It must be a mom thing," Natalia figured.

"Yeah it must be," Ryan agreed, smiling and taking a few more sips of egg nog. "Well I'd better head home and get some rest before tomorrow. I'll need to be on my toes in case you misfire and shoot me in the foot or something." He looked at her and laughed playfully.

"Yeah, after a comment like that, Wolfe, it might not be a misfire," she teased, smiling widely as she drank the last contents of her glass.

"Oohh, I'm really scared, Boa Vista," he bantered.

"You should be," she teased, picking up a pillow from beside her and throwing it at him.

Her move threw him off guard and the pillow smacked him square in the head, causing him to laugh hysterically as he threw it back at her with less success than she had; the pillow flew across the room and landed on the floor. "Damnit," he laughed, reaching behind him and grabbing another pillow.

"So what is this, a pillow fight now, Ryan?" Natalia giggled, reaching for the pillow that was behind her.

"Just until I get you back," he replied, taking aim. Just as he was about to throw his cushioned weapon, Natalia swung hers without letting go and pummeled him in the stomach. "Aw, you cheater!" he playfully accused.

"I wasn't just gonna sit there and let you hit me," she giggled, standing up with her pillow in hand. "That wouldn't be a fair fight."

"Yeah, well this won't be either," Ryan smirked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her down next to him on the couch as he dug his fingers into her sides, making her squeal.

"Ryan, stop, that tickles!" she laughed uncontrollably. "That's not fair!"

"It's not supposed to be," he said, smiling widely as he continued to tickle her.

"Okay, okay, I give up, you win!" she cried through her laughter.

Ryan laughed, stopping his ticklish pursuit but keeping one arm around her waist. "I should've let you know, I don't play games fair," he grinned, looking down at her. She'd squirmed and squiggled as he tickled her and she was now contorted sideways, her head on his chest, her legs only halfway on the couch, and her dress hiked up to her knees. Ryan tried his best to ignore the mind-blowing sight, but was finding it rather difficult.

Still catching the breath she'd lost while being tickled, Natalia looked up at Ryan. "You cheat," she accused, smiling.

"So did you," he grinned, looking down into her gorgeous brown eyes.

"I was just leveling the playing field," she defended, sitting up slightly but remaining wrapped in Ryan's arm. She slipped off her heels and set her bare feet on the coffee table as she adjusted her dress, slipping the fabric back over her legs. "You're the one who cheated by tickling me."

"I didn't think you'd be that ticklish," he claimed, still smiling at her and happy that she was remaining so close to him.

"I'm not," she lied. "You just caught me off guard."

"Oh what, like this?" Ryan asked, using both hands to tickle her sides once again.

She squealed and tried to throw herself sideways on the couch to avoid his hands, but he followed, leaving them lying next to each other on the cushions.

"Admit it, you're really ticklish!" he teased, still dancing his fingers across her midsection.

"Okay, okay, I'm ticklish!" she cried, laughing loudly.

He stopped, but kept his hand resting on her stomach as he looked down at her. Somehow with her hair slightly disheveled and her face flushed pink from laughing so hard, Natalia was even more beautiful, if that was possible. She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling with the playfulness they were sharing. Not able to help himself, Ryan leaned down and lightly brushed a brief kiss to her lips.

Natalia gazed at Ryan with a smile, getting lost in his deep brown eyes. His light kiss broke the tension that had been simmering between them all evening and she reached up and pulled him down to her, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He kissed her passionately, reaching his hand up and caressing her face as she twined her fingers in his hair, holding him to her.

Ryan was intoxicated by Natalia as she gained access to his mouth and let her tongue wrap around his. He groaned at the feeling, unable to help himself. The sound only made Natalia kiss him harder and he wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her body against his own. She felt so good beneath him, the softness of her curves contrasting highly with the definition of his muscled frame.

Still keeping her lips locked with Ryan's, Natalia pushed them both up so they were sitting. Hiking up her skirt to her thighs, she settled her legs on either side of Ryan's body, straddling his lap and effectively pinning him against the back of the couch. She pulled her lips from his and kissed along his jaw line and down to his neck, where she kissed and sucked on his tender skin.

"God, 'Talia," Ryan groaned, placing his hands on her waist and leaning his head back as she continued her pleasurable assault of his neck. She'd quickly found his weak point and his desire was now soaring. She pressed her hips into his, eliciting a drawn out moan from his lips. "'Talia…" he whispered, unable to finish any coherent thought.

Slowly she worked her way back to his lips, thrusting her tongue into his mouth and kissing him aggressively. She pushed on the collar of his coat, wanting it off and gone. He leaned forward slightly and let her help him push it off and lay it next to them. Ryan wrapped his arms around Natalia's body, running his hands over her bare back; he wanted desperately to feel the rest of her skin against him. He reached up and pulled at the tie of her halter, loosening it gently to let her know his intentions. She responded by reaching a hand between them and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Needing no more encouragement, he tugged the straps free and let them fall over her shoulders, the bodice of the dress slowly slipping over her breasts.

Freeing the last button, Natalia pushed his shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, tossing it behind her and never taking her lips from his. Her dress had slipped down to her waist and she leaned against Ryan, the feel of his hot skin against hers lighting her fire even more. As her bare breasts brushed against him, Ryan groaned into her kiss, pulling her as close to him as he could. She pulled her lips from his and looked at him, her eyes glazed with passion and desire.

"Tell me what you want, Natalia," Ryan pleaded, not wanting to ruin his chance of being with her by pushing her further than she wanted. "This is your choice; I'm not going to push you anywhere you don't want to go."

"I want this, Ryan," Natalia sighed softly. "I want you."

"I want you too, Natalia," he replied. "But I also want to be with you past tonight. And if this will ruin that, then I don't want it. I want all of you, not just some of you."

Natalia looked at him in awe; she hadn't expected that. To say there was intense passion between them was an understatement, but she'd never expected him to stop in the middle of the heat to tell her how much he wanted a relationship with her. She gazed into his eyes and smiled. "You would stop and walk away right now if I said it would ruin our shot at a true relationship?" she asked, the instinct to test for the truth deeply ingrained in her after so many years of mistrust.

"Right now, this instant if that's what you said," Ryan assured. "I want you, my god, do I want you right now, but I want your trust and your affection more than one night of desire."

"Well you have my complete trust," she said, kissing his cheek. "And you definitely have my affection." She kissed his other cheek. "And you will still have it tomorrow when you wake up in my bed…" She leaned and kissed his neck, dragging her lips over his skin and letting her teeth graze against him.

"Oh god, Natalia," Ryan sighed lustfully, wrapping his arms around her naked torso and holding her against him. "God, you have no idea what that does to me."

She pressed herself more firmly to his hips, feeling his hardened arousal jutting against the apex of her thighs. He groaned and laid his head against the back of the couch. "I think I know exactly what it does to you," she teased, whispering in his ear. She nibbled gently on his earlobe, sending shivers down his spine. "Mmm, you're like putty in my hands, Wolfe," she purred, softly raking her nails down his chest.

"You just wait 'til I have you squirming beneath me and begging me to make you cum, Boa Vista" Ryan replied, holding her hips against him. "Then we'll see who's putty." He kissed her tenderly, letting his lips trace a path down her neck and to her collarbone before leaning down and kissing her breasts, taking a hardened tip into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth and tongue.

"Oohh god, Ryan!" Natalia moaned, clutching his shoulders and digging her nails into his skin.

He continued pleasuring her breasts, alternating from one to the other, unable to get enough of her. As he ran his hands down her back, his fingers came in contact with the dress that was still pooled at her waist. "I want this off," he stated, lifting her to her feet so they were both standing in front of the couch. As her body straightened, the dress fell to the floor, leaving her bare to his sight save for her lace panties. "Oh god, now that is just damn sexy," he sighed, taking a step back to admire her form.

"You really don't play fair, do you, Ryan?" Natalia teased, pulling him to her and running her hands across the waist of his pants. "Why should you get all the viewing pleasure?" She grinned at him seductively as she slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled it through the loops, dropping it on the floor next to them.

Ryan smiled and let her think she had the control. He'd let her tease him for a bit, but he wanted this to go slow, he wanted her so hot that she was begging him to enter her. He let her unbutton his pants before he cupped his hands beneath her ass and lifted her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist. "And what if I want all the viewing pleasure?" he asked, pressing a light kiss to her shoulder. "What if I want to kiss you and taste you for hours before I let you get anywhere near me?" He gave her a playful smirk. He could feel her heat growing where the lace was pressed against his belly.

"I'd say the bedroom's down the hall," she replied, her breathing shallow as her desire grew.

He grinned and walked back towards the bedroom, keeping her securely in his arms. Entering the room, he kicked the door shut and laid her on the bed, crawling in over her and kissing her passionately. His hands roamed over her body, learning and memorizing every curve. Pulling away and sitting back between her knees, Ryan simply stared at her, soaking up every inch of her gorgeous body. "God, Natalia, you are so beautiful," he whispered with an awed reverence. Leaning back down, he kissed her shoulder, her neck, then slowly made his way down her body, leaving a trail of hot kisses as he went. When he reached her legs, he slipped his fingers underneath the lace of her panties and leisurely slid them off, playfully tossing them behind him as he looked up at her with a grin.

Natalia smiled as he looked at her, his eyes glazed over with desire. She was surprised at the intense passion that was hidden beneath the cool layers he presented at work, and yet she could tell he was still keeping himself reined in even now. As he bent and placed a lingering kiss on the inside of her thigh, she sucked in a breath, her insides reeling at the contact.

Ryan smiled as he kissed her legs, moving from one to the other and letting his breath run over her heated core as he passed over it. Her scent was so intoxicating, it made his blood run hot and he ached to taste her. He glanced up at her, his eyes smoldering with desire. She bit the edge of her lower lip and offered him a pleading nod, her breathing becoming short and ragged. He gave her a crooked grin as he dipped his head low and slipped his tongue between her lower lips, causing her to let out a long moan. He started slow, building her fiery desire at an agonizing pace as she lifted her hips up, trying to increase the contact. He raised his gaze to find her watching him, her eyes closing of their own volition as the pleasure continued to build. Wanting to hear her scream his name, Ryan sped up the pace, flicking his tongue over her sensitive nub before drawing it between his lips and gently sucking.

"Godddd, Ryan…" Natalia moaned, twining her fingers through his hair. Her breathing began to get heavier and uneven as he worked his magic between her thighs. The sound of his name on her lips as she moaned aroused him like nothing ever had and made him want to immediately bury himself inside of her to relieve the tension in his groin. But this was Natalia; she was special, and he would have her satiated again and again before he would let himself find his own pleasure. He felt her tense and he knew she was close to the edge, so he slipped two fingers inside of her and thrust them in and out. "Ryan!!" she cried, feeling her body's tension coil tighter. He flicked his tongue faster and thrust his fingers into her harder to bring her body to release. He felt her hot walls clench around his fingers and she screamed his name as she climaxed, her hips rising from the bed as he continued to caress her until her peak had ebbed.

Slowly he kissed his way back up her body, smiling at her when he covered her entirely. "Now who's putty?" he teased quietly, softly kissing her lips once as he traced his hands over her hair.

"That was… amazing," Natalia smiled, trying to catch her breath.

"I'm not done with you yet," he grinned, running a hand down her side and brushing across her still quivering mound.

"Oh god, Ryan, I can't…" she stammered, trying to push his hand away. "I can't take that anymore right now."

"Mmm, did you enjoy yourself that much?" he asked, kissing her cheek.

"God, you had me on the edge for so long," she sighed, running her hand down his hair and over the back of his neck. "I thought I was going to explode it felt so good."

"Oohh you have no idea how much it turns me on to hear you say that," Ryan admitted, touching his hand to her taut stomach.

"Well let's see what else I can do to turn you on," she playfully suggested, grabbing his wrists and wrestling him over so she was straddled atop him. Her hair had fallen from its styling in the midst of their passion and it now tumbled around her as she sat up, making Ryan want to bury his hands in its glory.

"Baby, you can do anything you want to turn me on," he replied, reaching up and cupping her full breasts in his hands.

"Maybe I will," she challenged, sliding down his legs and spreading her naked body over him. She briefly touched her lips delicately to his before trailing down and biting into his neck.

"Oh god, 'Talia!" he cried, wrapping his arms around her back as she continued to nip and suck at his most sensitive spot. "Fuck yes!"

"Mmm, have I found your weak point?" Natalia teased, tracing his ear with her tongue.

"God, 'Talia, don't stop," he complained.

"I guess so," she grinned, sinking into his skin once again.

Ryan groaned as Natalia continued her pleasured assault on his neck. It was definitely his weakest point above the belt and it made the blood rush straight to his manhood. "God, 'Talia, please…" he whispered, aching to have her touch him.

"Please what…?" she purred, smiling at the way he said her name when his brain was clouded with pleasure.

"I want to feel you," he pleaded, trying in vain to shrug out of his pants.

"That can be arranged," she cooed, kissing his chest and trailing her lips to his stomach. "I wanted these off anyway." She undid the zipper and slid his pants down and off his legs, dropping them on the floor at the foot of the bed.

Slightly free of constraint, Ryan's arousal created a tent in his boxers. Natalia tormented him by kissing his lower leg, then duplicating the action on his other leg before painstakingly dragging her lips towards his evident desire. She let her lips brush over the cloth that covered him and Ryan let out a whimper; he was dying for her to touch him. Natalia grinned and took the elastic of his boxers in her teeth and tugged downward, exposing some of the hair that surrounded his manhood.

"God, Natalia, that is so sexy," he said, watching her. Her hair was draped on either side of her face and as she hooked her fingers under his boxers and pulled them down, her hair tantalized his skin as it dragged over his legs. As she pushed the boxers past his feet, Natalia tossed them aside before reaching out and enveloping his shaft in her hands. Ryan let out a long groan, amazed at how incredible her fingers felt on him. "Oh god… Natalia… please…" he moaned haltingly.

"Tell me what you want, Ryan," she commanded, keeping her hands still.

"Anything," he begged, his breathing already beginning to get heavy. "Anything… I want you so bad!"

She leaned down and softly kissed the tip of his cock, licking up the precum as she did. "Just want….?" she teased, lightly running her long nails over his balls.

"Oooohhh, god, 'Talia," he groaned, the tingling sensation driving him insane. "Natalia… please… you're gonna kill me if you keep that up."

"Tell me how bad you want it…" she demanded, still tracing his tender flesh with her nails. "Tell me what you want me to do…"

"God, 'Talia, please…" Ryan begged. "Anything you want, please… I need you!"

"Mmm, that's what I wanted to hear," she purred, sliding her naked body over his, rubbing her smooth pussy over his cock as she straddled him, eliciting a pleasured groan from deep within him. "Now you play by my rules, Wolfe," she teased, wiggling herself over him so he could feel her wet heat. "Tell me exactly what you want."

Natalia's brazen attitude was insanely arousing and Ryan took her hips in his hands and lifted her up so she was hovered above his cock. "Ride it," he commanded.

Guiding him to her entrance, Natalia slowly slid herself over Ryan until she was pressed against his hips, his throbbing arousal filling her completely.

"My god, Natalia, you're tight!" Ryan groaned in pleasure, reaching his hands up to fondle her breasts. "So tight and so perfect."

She kept still for a moment, letting her body adjust to him being inside of her. Aching to feel her move, Ryan lifted her up nearly his entire length before pushing her back down. When he went to lift her again, she pushed back against him. "Tell me…" she whispered.

"Fuck me, Natalia," he ordered, his voice almost a low growl. "Now!"

Natalia smiled and began to move, sliding her wet folds up Ryan's shaft and back down again. She repeated the action over and over, Ryan lifting his hips to thrust deeper into her every time she slid back down. He felt so good inside of her that she couldn't help but moan in pleasure. "Mmm, Ryan, yes," she sighed as he once again thrust into her entirely. She settled onto him and began to rock back and forth, her sensitive nub rubbing against his pelvis.

"God, Natalia, you look so fucking sexy!" Ryan groaned, unable to keep his hands off her breasts as she rode him with passionate frenzy. She threw her head back and closed her eyes, moaning in pleasure. Ryan reached one hand down and began to massage her swollen nub, making her moans become louder.

"Ooohhh, Ryan, yes!" she cried, looking down at him with lust filled eyes. "Oh god!" Her tension built as Ryan continued to massage her and she felt her peak rising. "God, Ryan, that feels so good!"

"Mmm, you like that, Natalia?" he crooned, speeding up his pace as she continued to rock against him, pushing him closer to release. "Do you like it when I touch you, like my cock buried inside of your wet pussy?"

"Oh god, yes!!" she moaned, becoming more aroused by Ryan's words. She was so close; she could feel her body clenching on the verge of release. "God, Ryan, I'm…" Her words turned into moans as she loomed closer to the edge.

"Oh, 'Talia," he groaned, feeling her walls tighten even more around his shaft. "Cum for me, 'Talia. Let it go." He felt ready to burst, she was so tight around him. He rubbed her vigorously, knowing he couldn't last much longer and wanting her to fall over the edge with him.

"Ryan… mmmmm…. Ryan!!" Natalia cried, her climax overtaking her as she shuddered over him.

Ryan thrust into her twice and spilled his release deep inside her, groaning as he did and screaming her name. As Natalia's orgasm began to fade, she leaned over to rest in his arms, nestling her head in the crook of his neck and facing him. They held each as they caught their breaths. "God, Natalia…" Ryan finally stammered. "That was…" He sighed contently.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Definitely that."

"Nothing I could have imagined could even have come close to that," he admitted, kissing her softly as he slowly traced his fingers across her back.

"Feel like a hot shower?" she offered, raising her eyes to him. "There's plenty of room."

"You sure you wanna do that, Boa Vista?" he teased. "You might start something you'll have to finish."

"That would be the point," she smiled, raising up and lifting her hips away from his, eliciting a small groan from Ryan as she slid off of him.

"God, 'Talia, you're going to have me up all night," he sighed playfully, sitting up and facing her.

"It's not like you would complain," she grinned, kissing his lips once before getting off the bed and walking into the bathroom, where she turned on the hot water.

Ryan smiled and followed her. When he entered the room, he closed the door behind him and pulled Natalia to him, loving the way her soft naked curves felt against his hard body. She wantonly pressed her hips against his, feeling his arousal begin to return. "My god, 'Talia, you're going to pleasure me to death!" he sighed.

"Why do you call me that?" she asked, smiling. It wasn't something she'd ever had anyone call her; it was always just Nat if it wasn't her full name.

"What, 'Talia?" he replied; she nodded. "I don't know, I guess it just slides off my lips easier when you've gotten me so turned on." He leaned down and leisurely kissed her neck. "Which I have a feeling will be often." She giggled and led him towards the steaming shower, thankful that she'd taken a chance and invited him in after he'd driven her home.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun filtered through the curtains and danced on Ryan's face, slowly bringing him from sleep. He opened his eyes and saw Natalia still asleep next to him; she looked so beautiful in the morning sun. Ryan propped himself up on his elbow and gazed down at her; he had wanted Natalia for so long, had flirted with her at work, but had been too afraid to take the step past being friends. Last night had changed that; something about the way she looked and spoke to him just made his fear disappear. After that first small kiss, everything between them had melted and she was in his arms. He'd kissed her and pleasured her through the night, making her scream over and over. His body reacted to the memories and he shivered, aching to touch her all over again. He reached up and brushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. The movement roused her and she opened her eyes.

"Good morning," he greeted, smiling.

"Mm, good morning," she replied, rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms. "What time is it?"

Ryan glanced over her shoulder at the alarm clock. "Late," he said. "Morning's halfway over, it's ten o'clock."

"God, I haven't slept this late in so long," Natalia said, settling back down on her pillow. "It's all your fault, you know." She grinned at him playfully.

"I don't think so, you were the one that dragged me into the shower," Ryan reminded."Well you seemed to come willingly enough," she giggled. "Besides, you were the one that pinned me to the bed when we got **out** of the shower."

"I couldn't help it, you looked so damn sexy all wet and naked," he replied, putting his arms around her waist and pulling her bare body to him. "And I didn't see you putting up much of a fight when I pinned you down. If I recall, I had you screaming within minutes."

"You weren't so quiet yourself, you know," she teased, running her nails across his chest and stomach.

"Mmm, I can't help it if you make me so hot," Ryan defended, his voice deepening with desire.

Natalia let her nails graze over his hardening erection and he let out a breath of surprise. "Well then I can't help it if you make me **want** to make you so hot," she tormented, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and slowly pumping him in her hand.

"Oh god, that feels good," he groaned.

"I know something that will feel even better," Natalia suggested seductively, kissing his lips once and beginning to drag them down his body. She kissed his chest, letting her teeth graze over his skin as she continued to lower her lips. She kissed his hard stomach, leisurely running her tongue across his muscles before descending to his hips, where his throbbing erection was now standing at full attention. She glanced up at him to see his dark eyes completely glazed over with anticipation and desire. She grinned and kissed the tip of his cock once before drawing him completely inside her mouth.

"'Talia!" Ryan cried, twining his fingers into her hair. "Oh god, yes!" He held her head against him gently, not wanting her to stop the pleasurable torment.

Natalia grinned as she continued to lick and suck on Ryan's erection. She was beginning to like the way her name fell from his lips when he was in the heat of passion. It was intimate and incredibly sexy. As she held Ryan sheathed to the hilt in her mouth, she let her tongue drift down to the tender flesh of his balls and he drew in a sharp breath as she grazed it across his skin.

"Oooohhh, Natalia…" Ryan breathed, loosening his hold on her hair. "God, Natalia, don't stop…"

Natalia slid her lips back to the tip of his cock and separated them from his skin, causing him to look at her in near desperation. "Tell me what you want, Ryan," she teased provocatively.

Ryan looked at her, her hair tussled and her eyes radiating desire. He was discovering that her craving to hear him say aloud what he wanted was incredibly arousing. "Suck me off, Natalia," he pleaded, running his fingers through her hair. "Make me cum so I can shoot it down your throat!"

Natalia smiled at him, that sexy, amazing smile, before she lowered her head again and drew him back into her mouth, sucking hard and rolling his balls between her fingers. The double sensation was intense and overwhelming.

"Ah fuck, 'Talia!!" Ryan groaned, his hips rising slightly from the bed. "God, just like that!" She continued her arousing assault, drawing cries and groans from deep within him. She held him in her mouth completely, her lips brushing against the base of his erection. Her mouth was so hot and slick, the only thing that would have felt more amazing was slipping between her wet pussy and fucking her senseless. He felt his body tense and prepare for release. "God… Natalia…" he sighed. "God, I'm close…"

At his words, Natalia sped up the sucking, drawing him in and out of her mouth as she did. She grazed her nails across his balls as they drew closer to his body.

"God, 'Talia, mmm, oh god…" Ryan couldn't keep his thoughts together as Natalia sucked him in fully before he felt himself explode in pleasure, shooting his hot liquid down her throat while she sucked greedily, making sexy moaning sounds as she did. Milking his cock until he stopped quivering, Natalia slid her body up his and nestled next to him.

"How was that for a morning wake up call?" she teased, kissing his lips once.

Ryan sighed contently, turning his face to look at her. "That was… amazing," he replied, kissing her forehead, still trying to catch his breath. "You are… god…" His brain was still too jumbled to form a complete thought.

Natalia giggled and nestled closer to him, his arm wrapped around her as he held her.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan and Natalia spent the rest of the weekend together, ending at Ryan's apartment where they once again kept each other awake half the night, touching and pleasuring one another until they collapsed from exhaustion. Monday morning they headed into work after Ryan had dropped Natalia off to pick up her vehicle; arriving together wouldn't exactly have been discreet.

They met in the break room with the rest of the team as Horatio passed out cases; Calleigh and Eric were to head out to west Miami and meet Alexx, and Natalia and Ryan were assigned a case nearby with Horatio, where Alexx would meet them as soon as she could. The team gathered their gear and headed out.

Outside, Horatio told Ryan and Natalia to take one vehicle while he took another. The two coworkers exchanged glances; Horatio was really good at reading people and they both wondered if he knew something had changed between them.

"You don't think…?" Ryan asked as he and Natalia got into the Hummer.

"Oh god, I hope not," she replied, strapping in as Ryan pulled the vehicle away from the lab. "We'd be in so much trouble."

"Relax, Natalia," he comforted, taking her hand in his as he drove. "H isn't the one we need to be concerned about. If he knows or finds out, he'll keep it silent for our sake. I just can't imagine how he would already know the minute we walked into work."

"Well you do look like a man well sated," Natalia giggled, squeezing his hand.

"Oh, and you should talk," Ryan laughed. "You look pretty satisfied yourself. It wouldn't have anything to do with the pounding I gave you this morning, would it?"

Natalia's cheeks flushed a deep pink. "Maybe a little," she admitted, smiling.

"God, you looked so hot this morning," Ryan sighed, glancing at her momentarily. "Your legs on my shoulders, your hair all wet and tousled…" He shifted in his pants as the memories aroused him.

"Careful there, Wolfe, or you'll have to take a cold shower before we ever make it to the crime scene," Natalia teased, smiling.

"Or maybe I'll just have to get us lost so I can pull over and pound you all over again," he suggested, sending her a steamy gaze.

"As sexy as that sounds, I think we'd better wait until someone, especially our boss, isn't waiting for us at the scene," Natalia reminded.

"Damn it," Ryan grumbled, trying to concentrate on the road to keep his thoughts from roaming to how gorgeous his new lover had been as she had writhed beneath him that morning.

Leaning over, Natalia whispered in Ryan's ear, "I can't wait for shift to end so we can lock ourselves in the bedroom for the rest of the night…"

"God, that sounds so hot," Ryan said, a shiver running down his spine as Natalia nibbled on his earlobe.

"Yeah?" she murmured softly. "I guess you'll just have to wait." She sat back in her seat and pulled her hand from Ryan's.

"Okay, now that's just cruel, Natalia," he accused. "Do you have any idea how hard you have me right now?"

"No, let me find out," she provoked, reaching over and massaging his erection through his pants with her hand.

"'Talia..." Ryan groaned, gripping the steering wheel tightly. "Oh god… you are not playing fair…" He fought the urge to close his eyes as the pleasure grew.

"It's not supposed to be fair," she teased, pulling her hand away.

"God, this is going to be the longest shift I've ever been on," Ryan complained, aching so badly to touch Natalia everywhere right then. "You just wait until we get off, I'm taking you in the back of my truck before we even leave the parking garage if I have to!"

"If you'll wait until we make it to my place, I promise you it will be worth it," Natalia assured, giving him a seductive grin.

"God, I can only imagine that it will be," Ryan smiled, pulling the Hummer next to Horatio's at the scene. "But now, time for work." He grabbed the processing kit from the backseat as he got out of the vehicle.

"You'd better hold that kit in front of you," Natalia suggested, giggling as she got out and grabbed her own kit. "Those khakis do nothing to disguise your desire."

Ryan adjusted himself as best he could before turning around and walking with Natalia onto the scene.

Natalia kept an eye on the computer screen, waiting as CODIS shuffled through possible matches for the swabs she had collected at the crime scene. Ryan walked into the room, wearing his white lab coat over the burgundy button down he'd put on that morning. He looked at her and grinned, winking as he did. She smiled back and glanced up at the computer again, wishing there was some way to do this faster; sometimes it seemed like finding a match took forever. Ryan came up behind her and kissed the base of her neck.

"Ryan, are you insane, what if someone saw you?!" Natalia asked, flicking her gaze to the glass walls of the lab.

"I checked first, relax, 'Talia," he replied, glancing up before kissing her scented skin again. "God, you smell so good. Provocative perfume with just a hint of sex…" He stood next to her and grinned.

"It's not that strong, is it?" Natalia questioned nervously, looking at him.

"Not to anyone else," he assured. "But I know it's there, so it makes it stronger for me."

"Maybe you're just imagining it," she giggled.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," he conceded. "Or maybe I just need to drag you into the utility closet and put the scent back on." He gave her a seductive grin.

"You are insatiable," she giggled.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't so damn sexy," he replied, giving her a once over.

"Yeah, because the lab coat is **so** hot," she said sarcastically.

"It would be if that's all you had on," Ryan replied suggestively, winking at her.

"You are…" Natalia began to say before the computer beeped. She glanced at the screen and her face fell. "Damnit," she said. "No match."

"Did you run it against the reference samples?" Ryan asked.

"That was next on my list," Natalia replied, setting up the new search. "I guess it should have been first, but you've got my brain in such a mess…" She looked at him and grinned playfully.

"So this is my fault now?" he laughed.

"No, but I needed someone to blame," she admitted, glancing at the screen as the computer beeped again. "Aha, we have a match."

"James Truitt," Ryan read from the screen. "Isn't that the vic's husband?"

"Sure is," Natalia confirmed.

"Looks like I'm making another trip out to the Truitt residence," he said.

"I'll come with you," she offered, slipping off her lab coat and hanging it up. "There was something about that guy I just didn't like from the moment I met him."

"Okay, let's go," Ryan replied, hanging his coat next to hers and walking with her out of the lab.

"I think that was the easiest open and shut case I've had in a long time," Ryan said, sitting in the break room with Natalia at the end of their shift. "Just that one piece of evidence and Mr. Truitt caved."

"Well he did say it was an accident," Natalia reminded. "Maybe he confessed so fast because he was overrun with guilt."

"Whatever the reason, I'm glad it's over," Ryan replied, leaning back in his chair. "That crime scene took too long to process. We should have just accused the guy in the first place and maybe he would have caved in the beginning." He looked at her and laughed.

"Yeah, because that's how it works around here," she giggled, standing up.

"Where are you going?" Ryan asked, sitting forward again.

"I'm going to go home," she replied. "And you?"

"I'm going wherever you're going," he grinned, standing up and striding over to her. He looked down into her eyes, getting lost in their depths. "We have some unfinished business." He set his hands on her waist and pulled her against him, letting her feel his quickly growing erection.

Before Natalia could respond, Eric walked into the room and she and Ryan immediately separated, but not before their coworker saw them. "Hey, don't mind me, I just wanted some coffee," Eric said, giving Ryan a knowing look. "But I can come back later." He started to exit the room.

"Delko," Ryan called; Eric turned around to look at his friend.

"Wolfe, I know better," he assured, smiling. "Your secret is safe with me, as I know mine is with you."

Ryan knew what he was referring to and nodded. "Okay, good," he replied. "Come get your coffee, we were just headed out." He motioned to Natalia and she followed him from the room.

"Do you think he'll keep quiet?" she asked as they both entered the locker room to gather their things.

"He will," Ryan guaranteed, slipping on his suit jacket as Natalia grabbed her purse. "Eric's my best friend, he's got my back and I've got his back; he won't say a word." He put his arms around her waist and gently pulled her to him. "Now, where were we?" he asked with a grin. "Oh yeah, right about here." Swiftly Ryan leaned down and captured Natalia's lips with his, kissing her in a frenzy, desperate to taste her after not being able to touch her all day.

Natalia moaned into his kiss as he held her more firmly against him, his erection jutting into her abdomen. Ryan slipped his tongue into her mouth and wrapped it around her own, dancing and sucking passionately. She stood on her toes, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding him tightly to her.

"Okay, we have to go," Ryan insisted, pulling away. "I have to have you and we can't do it here."

Natalia smiled at his impatience; it was good to be wanted again, she decided. She took her keys from her purse and left the room with him, walking to the garage where their vehicles were parked. "So where are we going?" she asked as they stood between his truck and her SUV.

"My place, it's closer," Ryan decided after a moment.

"Alright, I'll see you there," she agreed, giving him a deep, passionate kiss.

"Mmm, I will never get tired of that," Ryan sighed as she pulled away. She smiled at him before getting into her vehicle and starting the engine. Ryan did the same, backing from his parking space and leading her out onto the streets.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**AUTHOR'S NOTE This is all I have so far, but I WILL have more, I promise!! I hope you've enjoyed it so far! I'd love feedback, I have very few friends who can handle the, ahem, intensity of my writing, lol!**


	5. Chapter 5: Feb '08

**AUTHOR'S NOTE** This takes place in **February 2008**, two months after Ryan & Natalia get together. I may add some interim chapters later, but I wanted to get up some more stuff for your guys! Enjoy!! :D

-.-.-

Ryan walked into the DNA lab and approached Natalia. "Hey, I need the results of that hair."

Natalia looked up at him in disbelief. "I collect it, I run it, and you're anxious?" she asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

"No, I just wanted an excuse to come see you," he thought before answering shortly, "Yeah."

She looked at him for a moment. He was being so transparent; she knew he was only looking for a reason to be around her since they hadn't been able to spend much time together that week. She smiled slightly and replied, "No, I'm not done yet." He gave her one of his adorable grins before she glanced back down at the computer screen. "Hey, did you hear that Kyle's case is up today?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, that's right, um, Horatio's headed over to the courtroom this afternoon," he replied.

Natalia rolled her eyes slightly in sympathy. "That poor kid," she sighed, looking up at Ryan. "He's been used by everybody his whole life and now he might spend the rest of it in jail."

"Well I think if he gets acquitted, Horatio's gonna get custody," Ryan said, his head slightly dipped and his arms folded across his chest. He gave her a look that was both hopeful and doubtful at the same time.

"Yeah, but even that might change now that the mother's back in the picture," Natalia reminded.

Ryan paused for a moment before responding in a lower tone, "I trust Kyle to make the right decision."

"Yeah, me too," she replied affectionately. The boy had grown on everyone in the lab and they were all hoping that the trial went well. "I expect nothing less from H." The computer beeped as a match was found. "Oh, here we go," Natalia said with a hint of excitement in her voice. "We got a CODIS hit: Rob Mason. He's in here for white collar crimes."

"Looks like Rob just made it to the big leagues," Ryan replied coolly, setting his hand on the table and giving her a grateful look before turning and walking from the room.

As he left, Natalia glanced down at the table and saw a small piece of paper lying where Ryan's hand had been. Curious, she picked it up and unfolded it to find Ryan's handwriting scrawled on it. "'Talia," she read silently, hearing his deep voice in her mind. "I've missed you so much lately. Come to my place tonight and let me show you just how much… Ryan." She smiled as she refolded his note and slipped it into her pocket before glancing at the clock on the wall; shift could not end soon enough.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryan paced anxiously around his apartment, lighting candles, checking dinner in the oven, and turning on some soft romantic music. He wanted everything to be perfect when Natalia arrived. He hadn't seen her outside of work for over a week and he hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. And it wasn't just the sex, which had fueled their relationship so strongly at first, despite both their desires for a true relationship; he missed just being with her, listening to her voice as she went on about this and that, listening to her opinions on everything they discussed. She never ceased to amaze him with her strength and perseverance, no matter what hell she'd been through in life. As he once again checked on dinner in the kitchen, he glanced at the refrigerator where pictures of him and Natalia in a photo booth were hung. They had been at the mall after New Year's, Natalia excited to hit sales at the department stores as she dragged him along. It had been two hours and he had been bored out of his mind, but a little red dress Natalia had tried on at the last store had put him in a frisky mood and he had pulled her into the photo booth and smothered her with kisses before she had decided she wanted to take pictures. They had turned out pretty good and he had immediately placed them on the fridge when he got home so he could see the adorable playful look she had made any time he wanted to.

The doorbell rang and Ryan started slightly, drawn from his flashback. Walking from the kitchen and glancing quickly around the apartment for one final check, he went to the door and opened it. "Hey," he greeted, smiling widely as he stepped aside to let Natalia in.

"Hey there," she replied, setting her purse down.

Ryan soaked her in; she looked stunning. She had obviously gone home first because her fitted khakis had been replaced with curve-hugging jeans and she now wore a deep cut sapphire top that clung to her torso in all the right places. Her chestnut hair was half pulled back in a clip and it took everything in him not to press her to the wall and claim her lips with his right then and there.

"Something smells good," Natalia commented, bringing Ryan from his admiring daze.

"Thanks, I'm making dinner," he replied, leading her to sit on the couch.

"You cook?" she asked, her rising tone giving away her surprise.

"Of course I cook," he replied, leaving her seated as he stepped into the open kitchen.

"We've just always gone out, I guess I assumed you couldn't," she giggled, watching him pull a pan from the oven and place it on the stove next to a pot that had steam rising gently from it.

"Oh no, I can cook," he assured, taking hold of the pot handle and pouring the pot contents into a serving dish. "I've lived by myself for over ten years now, I had to learn, otherwise I'd be living on Ramen and take-out."

"So what are we having?" she asked, standing up and walking into the kitchen.

"Baked chicken with lemon garlic sauce, sweet baby carrots cooked to perfection, and hot rolls that could melt in your mouth," Ryan replied, a hint of pride evident in his voice.

"Wow, you put some effort into this one," she commented, seating herself at the already set table.

"I wanted the first meal I cooked for you to be perfect," he admitted, smiling as he slid a tray of rolls into the oven before setting the bowl of carrots and platter of chicken onto the table.

"Well it looks delicious, Ryan," she assured, looking up at him as he leaned over her.

"So do you," he teased playfully, capturing her lips with his in a quick, passionate kiss. He withdrew and went back to dinner preparations, leaving Natalia half breathless at the table.

"Tease," she accused playfully.

"Just giving you a taste of dessert," he grinned, leaning against the counter and leisurely folding his arms across his chest.

Natalia stood up and walked over to him, hooking her fingers through his belt loops and firmly pulling his hips against her own. "Why can't it be the appetizer?" she suggested seductively, immediately feeling Ryan harden against her. She leaned and bit into his neck, sucking on his tender skin and making him harder as he groaned in pleasure and touched his hands to her waist.

"God, 'Talia, that's not fair," he sighed breathily, leaning his head back to give her full access to the sensitive skin she was gently assaulting.

She moved her lips to the base of his neck, pushing aside his collared shirt as she continued to nip and suck on his flesh. She bit down hard and Ryan let out a long groan.

"Oohh, 'Talia, yes…" he gasped, running his fingers through her long hair. "You know… ahh… you know those bruises just faded, right?" He had quickly discovered when they had started dating that a shirt without a collar wasn't an option after she'd had her way with his neck. Not that he particularly minded.

"I know," she grinned, stopping and looking up at him. "I'm fixing that."

"You are the devil," he said playfully.

"You love it," she giggled, softly kissing his skin.

"Not the point," he laughed, kissing her forehead.

"More?" she questioned, even though she already knew the answer; Ryan loved it when she bit his neck.

"More," he affirmed before growling in frustration when the oven timer began to go off. "Damnit!"

Natalia pulled away from him and let him take the tray of rolls from the oven. "I guess it'll just have to wait until dessert," she said, sitting at the table once again.

"I don't wanna wait," he pouted, putting the rolls in a basket and setting them on the table as he seated himself across from Natalia.

"Too bad," she playfully scolded. "I'm hungry and you worked too hard on this to let it get cold."

Ryan looked at her and smiled. "You're sweet, Babe," he grinned.

They laughed before Ryan served them both and they settled into dinner and conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

**-AUTHOR'S NOTE-** Sorry this is so late, everyone!! I am working on more, but I've hit a rut, so I do appreciate constructive criticism & ideas!! :D ENJOY!!

--.--.--

As they finished eating, Natalia got up and began to clear the dishes from the table. "Whoa, whoa, what do you think you're doing, young lady?" Ryan teased, hooking her around the waist and pulling her against him.

"Helping," she replied, setting the dishes in her hands onto the counter.

"Dishes can wait," he grinned, caressing her cheek with the palm of his hand. "Right now I just wanna hold you and kiss you…" He lightly pressed his lips to hers. "…and kiss you some more. I've missed you."

Natalia smiled widely; lately Ryan was getting sweeter, more tender, and she liked it. His actions showed what his words had yet to say: he cared about her. She laced her arms around his neck. "I missed you too," she said softly. "It seems like forever since we've had some time alone."

"Then let's make the most of what we have now," Ryan suggested, leaning and kissing her gently, languidly caressing her lips with his own. He cupped her face in his hands, holding her close as he kissed her with a slow passion.

His tenderness was Natalia's undoing and she melted into his embrace, feeling his arms wrap around her back as he deepened their kiss. She moaned into his kiss and threaded her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck, holding him to her.

Slipping his tongue into her mouth, Ryan danced it with her own. Drawing slowly away, he gazed at her intensely, softly caressing her cheeks with his fingers. "God, Natalia, you are so beautiful," he sighed. She blushed a shade of pink and he gave her a small smile. "Come on." He took her hand and led her to his bedroom where he sat down on the bed, pulling her sideways onto his lap. He kissed her lips, her cheeks, her neck. Dragging his lips across her perfumed skin, he kissed his way to her collarbone, pushing aside the fabric of her shirt as he lazily ran his tongue over her flesh.

Reaching between them, Natalia began to unbutton Ryan's shirt, making slow work of her progress as she enjoyed his sensual kisses moving across her skin. As she released the last button, Ryan stopped kissing her and slipped the cloth off his body, tossing it aside before leisurely tugging Natalia's shirt over her head and dropping it behind her. Smiling seductively, Natalia slipped from Ryan's lap and crawled onto the bed, sprawling out and daring him with her eyes to join her.

Ryan gave her a wicked grin as he turned and slid over her, undoing her jeans as he did. He touched a hand to her taut stomach, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingers. Looking into her dark eyes, he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, pouring his feelings into his kiss.

As he withdrew, Natalia gazed fiercely at him, her brown eyes radiating desire and a deeper, elusive emotion. "Ryan…" she whispered, touching a hand to his cheek.

"Natalia, I…" Ryan tried to begin. What his heart was feeling was new to him, and in truth it scared him a little bit, but he was determined that fear wouldn't stand in his way.

"Yeah, Ryan?" Natalia coaxed softly, nearly holding her breath; the look in Ryan's eyes was filled with an emotion she thought she would never feel again.

Ryan kissed her softly, caressing her lips with his own and slowly sliding his kisses across her cheek and to her ear, where he gently nibbled on her lobe before returning his gaze to hers. "Natalia, you are so beautiful," he nearly whispered, brushing her hair behind her ears. "So amazing. You make me feel things I've never felt before, never thought I would ever feel."

"You do the same to me," she replied, tracing her fingers across his bare back. "After everything with Nick, I… I never thought I would find someone that treats me like you do. You make me feel special."

"Natalia, you are special," he assured, kissing her once. "More than you can ever know. God, just thinking about you makes my heart race."

She smiled and twisted an arm behind her, unsnapping her bra and letting Ryan help her pull it off. "I know how else to make your heart race," she suggested seductively as he dropped her bra to the ground. She lowered her hands and unfastened his belt, sliding it off and tossing it aside before undoing his jeans and raising her hips against his, eliciting a deep groan from within him. Flipping him onto his back, she slid down his body and removed his jeans and boxers, letting them fall to the floor. She grinned mischievously as she rose from the bed and painstakingly peeled her jeans off her legs, leaving her clad only in pink lace panties. As she crawled back over Ryan, he swiftly regained control and pinned her to the bed, kissing her passionately as he held her hands above her head.

Freeing her hands, Ryan kissed his way down Natalia's body, loving the way she shivered at his touch. Reaching her hips, he slipped his fingers underneath her panties and leisurely slid them off, kissing a path down her toned legs. Dropping the lacy cloth to the floor, he began kissing his way back up his lover's body, ending with a deep, fevered kiss to her lips.

"Ryan…" Natalia whispered as he drew away and ran his fingers through her hair. The way he was looking at her was so intense, so powerful; she felt her heart lift from her body at the emotional sensations his gaze created.

Ryan couldn't take his eyes away from hers. Inwardly he cursed himself for the hesitancy he was feeling; the three words he had said to many a woman before were now suddenly caught in his throat, because now they had meaning. He kissed her face tenderly, trying to pour his feelings into a mere kiss, but knowing it wasn't enough to satisfy either of them. As she touched a gentle hand to his cheek, he felt his hesitation and fear slip away in an instant. "I love you, Natalia," he professed in a whisper, caressing her face with his fingers.

There it was, the emotion she had seen flooding his eyes all night; her heart lifted in elation, having thought that no one would ever feel that way about her again. "I love you too, Ryan," she replied as he leaned down and captured her lips with his in an eager, passionate kiss.

Their kisses became more heated, more demanding, more desperate. Both too hungry to bother playing games, Natalia felt Ryan slip inside of her already dripping core and she sighed at the entry. "Oh god, Ryan…" She dug her nails into his shoulders, bracing herself against the fast-rising pleasure as he began thrusting into her.

"God, Baby, yes," Ryan groaned, loving the way her nails felt against his skin. She always knew how to mix just enough pain with pleasure to make his body light on fire. "God, 'Talia, you are so damn tight!"

"Mmm, Ryan, yes, just like that," Natalia moaned as he thrust against her in just the right spot, making her peak quickly rise. "Don't stop!"

Her lustful pleas were driving Ryan to the edge & he sped up his thrusts, trying to bring her to her own peak before letting himself fall over. He groaned when he felt her clenching around him; their emotional revelation had fueled their physical needs and they were both quickly approaching release. "God, Natalia… god, Baby, yes!" he groaned, thrusting hard into her aroused body.

"God, Ryan, I'm close!" Natalia cried, wrapping her legs around his hips and drawing him in deeper. "Harder!" He complied with her demand, rocking her body with forceful pleasure. She screamed his name as her release overtook her, sending her soaring.

Her spasms were all it took to send Ryan over the edge. "Fuck, 'Talia, yes!!" he groaned, spilling his release deep inside of her with one final thrust. He let himself relax on top of her, careful not to rest all of his weight on her. "I love you," he sighed breathily, kissing her softly.

"I love you," Natalia replied, wrapping her arms around his back as they both drifted off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I know it's been forever since I updated, but hopefully it will be worth the wait. There will be two chapters that follow this one, but it's after 3am, & I no longer have the energy to type, edit, & reedit. Enjoy!!

*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Ryan felt like walking on the clouds; it had been a week since he'd told Natalia that he loved her and he hadn't been able to stop smiling ever since. Eric had immediately sensed the change in his friend the following day and had harassed him relentlessly to give up the reason.

"Come on, man, I know something happened, just give it up," Eric had tormented. "You know I'll find out eventually, so you might as well just tell me."

"Give it a rest, Delko," Ryan brushed off, but unable to stop smiling. "I'm not telling you."

"It's Natalia, isn't it?" Eric pressed, refusing to give up. Ryan's cheeks flushed tellingly pink, a sign that was not missed by Eric. "Ah, see, I knew it. How late were you up?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ryan scoffed. "Despite what Eric Delko does with his evenings…" he replied, glaring at Eric. "Not all of us are reduced to half-wit grins over what is deemed a conquest."

"That was low, Wolfe, you know that's not what she is to me," Eric defended in a hushed tone.

"Alright, I'm sorry, you're right," Ryan apologized. "I know that's not part of who you are anymore. But seriously, why do you wanna know so bad?"

"Because I've never seen you like this," Eric clarified. "You're usually so serious. Now you're acting like a teenager who's been bitten by the love bu…. Oh my god." Eric's jaw hung in realization, while Ryan's blush just got deeper. "You told her you loved her."

"Keep it to yourself, Delko," Ryan grinned. "Or else a certain someone may find out about certain recent shopping habits of yours…"

"Wolfe, don't you dare, that's a surprise…" Eric threatened, pointing a menacing finger in his friend's direction across the lab table.

Ryan laughed at Eric's adamancy. "Relax, you should know me better than that," he grinned. "Now get back to work before one of the said ladies walks in and catches us whispering about them."

The rest of the week had been heaven for Ryan; work was slow, giving him extra time to spend with Natalia, time he put to good use. One day it was a surprise picnic on the beach, which had left her in excited giggles and squeals. The next day was spent indoors at his place, where he had treated her to pampering after pampering, from a foot massage to a candlelit bubble bath complete with sweet wine and soft music.

The heavenly week was brought to an abrupt and disappointing halt, however, when a state official was found brutally murdered in his home; such a high profile case was bound to keep both Ryan and Natalia tied up for weeks, maybe more. Horatio had been kind enough to place them on the case together, but it wasn't exactly quality time they would be spending while processing the gruesome scene. As they climbed into the county Hummer, Ryan gave Natalia an apologetic look. "I'll make it up to you when this is all over," he promised, taking her hand after starting the vehicle.

"There's nothing to make up, it's not like we asked for this to happen," Natalia reminded gently, squeezing his hand. "But if making it up to me is anything like this past week, you are more than welcome to try. "She grinned playfully, eliciting a broad smile from Ryan.

"Then try I will, my love," he assured as he raised her hand to his lips and planted a tender kiss on her soft skin before shifting the Hummer into drive and pulling away from the lab.

******************

They had been at the scene for over three hours and Ryan could tell that it was starting to wear on Natalia. Approaching her from behind, he slipped an arm around her waist, nearly making her jump from her skin. "Hey, shhh, it's just me, Baby," he soothed, brushing a hand over her silky hair.

"You scared the hell out of me!" she accused, snapping at him more than she meant to.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," he apologized, turning her slowly to face him. "I was just worried about you, you look really tired." He brushed away a strand of hair from her face.

Natalia sighed heavily and rested her forehead against Ryan's. "I'm not, it's just processing all this is… wow," she admitted, looking around the bloodied living room they were standing in. "It's not every day we see something this brutal."

"I know, and the stench is pretty bad in here too. Why don't you go have a look outside, get some fresh air?" he suggested, caressing her cheeks.

"That sounds nice," she replied, smiling slightly.

"Alright, then you go outside and I'll finish up in here," Ryan said, removing his fingers from her cheeks. "I'll meet you out there soon, we're almost done in here anyway."

"You're sweet, Ryan," Natalia smiled, kissing him firmly on the lips. "Thank you." She gathered her gear and headed for the front door, dodging Ryan's hand as he playfully lunged to smack her ass. "Missed me!" she called over her shoulder.

"I'll get you next time, don't worry!" he laughed as she flirtatiously winked at him before closing the door behind her.

After collecting and bagging the last of the primary scene evidence, Ryan joined Natalia in the massive front yard. "Finding anything?" he asked as he walked up to her.

"This yard is pristine, you'd think that anything to be found would be obvious, but I've got nothing so far," she replied, the frustration evident in her voice. "And those reporters lined up against the crime tape keep calling out questions and it's starting to grate my nerves."

"I'll take care of them, you just keep looking," Ryan assured, aching to gather her into her arms and soothe away her troubles, but resisting the urge in light of their public position. Instead he placed a chaste hand on her shoulder and gave her a concerned look. "You're sure you're alright?" he asked, trying to read her eyes.

"Maybe I am a little tired," she admitted, lowering her voice. "It's not like you let me sleep much last night."

"**That** was not my fault, you pulled out the negligee, not me," he whispered, his hazel eyes darkening in desire at the memory.

Natalia giggled as Ryan turned away and walked towards the annoying reporters. Yes, she was tired, she admitted to herself. But it had been worth it. She smiled as she watched her lover walk across the expansive lawn; she had never been so in love in her life and despite their age difference, she and Ryan fit together perfectly. Taking one last look over her shoulder at her love, Natalia turned back to her search for evidence.

As Ryan approached the crime scene barrier, he was bombarded with questions from the dozen-plus reporters eager to get an exclusive on the state official's death. "Alright, people, get out of here, we're not answering any questions until our investigation has been conducted," he ordered above the sea of voices.

"Not even for an old friend?" a familiar female voice called from among the crowd.

Ryan searched the faces before his gaze landed on the visage he used to dread seeing at crime scenes. "Erica Sikes," he stated as she stepped forward to the tape barrier. "Last I'd heard, you were making your way north, still desperate to make cable news." He tried to act annoyed, but in truth he had gotten over his anger towards her some time ago.

"Well I made it," Erica informed with that bright smile of hers. "Atlanta, just like I wanted."

"That's awesome, congratulations!" Ryan smiled. "So what brings you back to Miami?"

"What else? This murder," she replied. "I came as soon as I heard; this is big, even in Atlanta." Her sparkling eyes were lit with the excitement of scooping out a story. "What can you tell me? Was it about drugs? Money? A jealous wife?"

"Erica, you know I won't tell you anything about the case, why do you even try? Ryan asked, half smiling in amusement at her never-ending persistence.

"It's what I do, Ryan, you should know that by now," Erica replied, giving him her sweetest smile.

Just then, Natalia walked up beside Ryan, camera still in hand. "I thought you were getting rid of the reporters, not chatting them up," she half accused, glancing at the tall young blonde who was smiling at her lover in a way she definitely didn't like.

"Erica was just leaving, weren't you, Erica?" Ryan assured, turning to the determined reporter.

"For now," Erica acquiesced, signaling her cameraman to shut off his equipment as she gave Ryan a near predatory grin. "But you know better than to think you've seen the last of me." She turned and sauntered back to her news van as the rest of the reporters were ushered away by a handful of MDPD deputies.

Ryan shook his head and smiled as he and Natalia turned to walk away. "Erica Sikes; that woman is nothing if not persistent," he observed.

Sikes? **That** was Erica Sikes? Natalia glanced back at the blonde reporter who was still watching Ryan with a hunger in those blue eyes that made her seethe. She had only heard about the woman; from what she could gather, Erica and Ryan had dated until the reporter's near desperation for the latest story had come between them. According to Calleigh, the relationship had turned to a muted hostility after that. But judging by the look she'd seen in Erica's eyes, Natalia knew the woman's feelings were anything but hostile. The fact that Ryan was chatting with her so amiably and smiling on top of that made Natalia's blood boil.

As they rounded the house into the backyard and away from prying eyes, Ryan touched a hand to Natalia's arm and halted their steps. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked with concern in his voice. He could sense her mood shift, but was clueless as to the reason.

"I'm fine," Natalia replied shortly, avoiding his gaze. "Let's just finish the scene, I'm tired and ready to go home as soon as I can."

"Alright…" Ryan said hesitantly, tracing his fingers up and down her arm. "Just don't push yourself too hard."

"I'm fine," she repeated, as if to reassure herself more than Ryan. "I won't. Let's get to work." She turned abruptly away from him and began examining a disturbance among some hedges by the windows.

Ryan watched her work, confusion etched prominently across his face. She was tired, yes, but her actions seemed to say more was suddenly wrong. Now if only he could figure out what that was, he'd be a lot less confused, and a lot less concerned about his lover.


	8. Chapter 8

***.*.*AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, everyone, sorry it has taken so long for this update to come along, but life has been hectic as of late. To make it up to you, here are TWO more chapters for your enjoyment! Please review, I love hearing your comments and suggestions!**

**-The Medieval Contessa, Jennifer  
**

***.*.*.*.*.***

She was avoiding him, of that he was certain. At the scene she avoided his gaze, at the lab she always found a way to not be alone with him when she was forced to work in the same room with him, and at the end of their shift, she made up a lame excuse about some urgent errands she had to run. He had volunteered to go with her, but she'd turned him down before he could even finish uttering the offer. Now he sat alone in the lab locker room, his head in his hands and his brain so occupied with trying to figure out the reason for Natalia's apparent ire that he didn't hear the door open and close, or the approach of his spunky blonde coworker, until she began to speak.

"Ryan, hiding in here and moping isn't going to make this better any faster," Calleigh drawled as she leaned against the lockers, that sweet Southern accent of hers working its charm on her friend as it always did. It never mattered what she actually said; just that down-home comforting voice was enough to make Ryan cave.

"How can I make it better when I don't even know what the hell is wrong?!" he groaned, looking up at her momentarily before slamming his head back in his hands. "I don't get it!"

"Maybe I can help you figure it out," Calleigh suggested, still perched against the locker.

"Yeah, how?" Ryan asked, his frustration with his own cluelessness transferring to his friend simply because she was there to vent to.

"Well," she began, taking a seat next to him and bringing his gaze to hers. "Why don't you start by walking me through your day?"

Ryan sighed heavily before beginning. "Aside from a murder, the day started out great. We met at the lab, took a Hummer to the scene, and started processing. We'd been there for a while when I noticed Natalia looked dead on her feet, so I suggested she start processing the yard so she could get some fresh air. She kissed me, we teased each other a bit, and then she went out."

"Things sound normal so far," Calleigh agreed.

"When I finished inside, I joined her and asked how things were going. She complained about the loud, obnoxious reporters, so I went over to make them leave. Erica tried her usual tell-me-tell-me-tell-me bull shit and…"

"Wait, stop right there," Calleigh directed. "Erica Sikes?"

"Yeah, she said she'd made it to Atlanta, but this story was too good to pass up," Ryan clarified.

"Did Natalia come over to you while Erica was there?" Calleigh questioned, beginning to see what had her friend so fuming.

"Well yeah, she came over at one point and made some joke about me chatting with the reporters instead of getting rid of them," Ryan said, still clueless.

"Did you say Erica's name while Natalia was there?" Calleigh prodded.

"Uhh, yeah, I think so," Ryan pondered. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure I did." At that moment he felt a sharp pain to the side of his head. "Ow, Cal, what the hell?!"

The blonde lowered her flattened palm, feeling a bit better after striking her incompetent coworker. "Nat knows who Erica is, she knows your past with her!" she said forcefully. "Did that ever occur to you?!"

"Well, no, I guess not, but why should that affect Natalia?" Ryan asked. "She knows I love her. Erica's been history for years."

"Ryan, how old are you?" Calleigh asked suddenly.

"Why…?"

"Just answer the question."

"Thirty-one."

"And Erica?" Calleigh was staring him down, amazed that he wasn't getting this yet.

"Thirty, maybe," he replied. "Why are…"

"And how old is Natalia?" Calleigh asked pointedly.

"Thirty-nineeeooohhh…" Ryan answered, the light bulb finally flipping on.

"She's jealous, Ryan," Calleigh clarified, as if his silent realization needed words put to it. "Erica, a young, beautiful woman from your past. You, talking to her, being the charmer that you are. Erica, knowing her, with a predatory look in her eyes that tells any woman to put her man under lock and key."

"Erica's not that bad, Cal…" Ryan tried to defend.

"Ryan, yes she is, trust me. Take it from a woman's point of view, her actions put other women on the defensive," Calleigh assured.

"So Natalia thinks Erica is a threat?" Ryan tried to clarify.

Calleigh nodded. "Women become insecure about their aging beauty enough already when they're with younger men. Now imagine Natalia dealing with it while with a younger man who suddenly has a young, beautiful ex-girlfriend suddenly step back into the picture."

"And I made it worse by not recognizing the issue," Ryan realized.

"More than you know," Calleigh confirmed.

"But Natalia's gorgeous," Ryan argued. "Stunning at worst, breath-taking at best. I don't look at her and see a woman older than me or a woman who is fading; I look at her and my heart stops and then races because I can't believe that this beautiful, sexy woman wants me and loves me, that she's mine." Ryan's hazel eyes were deep and sparkling as he spoke.

"Don't tell me," Calleigh said, touching a hand to her friend's shoulder. "Tell her. Go to her. Make her listen. Make her see what I can see so clearly in your eyes… you're hopelessly in love with her, and no conniving little vixen is going to change that." She rose and walked to the locker room door.

"Hey, Cal?" Ryan spoke up as she reached a hand to the door.

"Yeah, Ryan?"

"Thanks," he said gratefully, giving her his most sincere smile.

"Anytime," she smiled sweetly, exiting the room and leaving Ryan alone.

He sighed softly, gathered his things, and left the lab for Natalia's condo. He was fixing this, now, before he lost the best thing that ever happened to him.


	9. Chapter 9

***.*.* AUTHOR'S NOTE: I do realize that much of Ryan & Natalia's words in this chapter do seem a bit off from their characters, but I couldn't find a better way to get across the incredible depth of emotions they feel here. I hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless.**

**-The Medieval Contessa, Jennifer**

***.*.*.*.*.***

He kept knocking. She kept ignoring him. She had no desire to talk to that no-good, two-faced, flirty playboy. He had made her so mad today; mad at him, mad at herself. She should have known better than to let herself fall for a younger man who was just going to take off when the next pair of lithe young skirted legs passed by. He kept knocking. Thank God she'd dead bolted the extra lock, the one he didn't have a key for. "Go away!" she finally yelled at him, tired of his incessant knocking.

"Natalia, please, open the door," Ryan pleaded, leaning his head against the door frame. "Please, Baby, let me talk to you."  
"I don't want to hear it, now go away!" she replied venomously, throwing a shoe against the door for good measure.

Ryan pulled his head back at the sound of the shoe making contact. He hadn't realized until now just how deep-seated her anger was. Why had he been so stupid, so blind as to have not seen what had caused her mood shift at the crime scene? He could have assuaged her fears right then and there, before it got to this heart-wrenching point.

Determined not to lose the love of his life, Ryan leaned forward against the door once more. "Natalia, if you don't want to listen to what I have to say, I understand. But I'm going to talk anyway, because you need to hear this." He waited, and when no thumps against the door met his ears, he took it as a good sign to continue. "'Talia, I know what you must think about Erica's presence at the crime scene today. I know you know about our past and what happened between us. But what you don't know is that I was never in love with her. I never will be. And that's because I am so hopelessly head over heels in love with you that there could never be room in my heart for another." There was silence coming from inside the house and all he could do was pray that she was listening. "I love you, Natalia BoaVista. Nothing and no one will ever change that." Still silence. Ryan felt his heart crushing under the weight of his fear of losing her. "Please, Natalia… please." His head hung in defeat.

At last, the sound of the dead bolts turning prompted him to snap his head back up. His fearful gaze met her tear-stained eyes as she opened the door and stood impassively in the entryway.

"'Talia…" Ryan whispered, tentatively reaching a hand out to touch her.

At his small gesture, Natalia melted into his arms, her tears beginning anew as Ryan tried to soothe her, leading her back inside and shutting the door behind them before seating her on his lap on the couch.

"Shhh, 'Talia, my love…" Ryan comforted, brushing tears from her pink cheeks. 'It's alright, my love, don't cry, please." He hated seeing her cry, and it was ten times worse knowing he was the cause of her tears.

She did her best to hold back her sobs as she looked into his hazel eyes. "I don't like feeling like you made me feel today, Ryan," she accused tearfully. "I felt old and used up and undesirable, and I hated you for it."

"Oh, 'Talia, my love, how can you even think those things?" Ryan begged to know. "Natalia, just thinking of you sets my blood on fire. I look at you and see the most beautiful woman I've ever known and ever will know. There are days when I wake up at your side and have to shake myself to make sure you're not a dream because I just can't believe that you love me."

"I do love you, Ryan," Natalia whispered, a crack evident in her voice from crying so hard and so long. "But I'm scared. I'm not the youth I used to be."

"Natalia, if that mattered to me, do you really think I'd be here now?" Ryan asked. "It wouldn't matter to me if I was twenty and you were fifty, I would still love you and I would still desire you as if my very breath depended on touching you, kissing you."

A small smile broke the sad line of Natalia's lips. "You are a sap, Ryan Wolfe," she playfully accused.

"Only for you, my love," he grinned, catching her fingers in his and kissing her knuckles delicately. "Do you forgive me for being an ignorant blind ass?"

Natalia's smile grew wider as she intertwined her fingers with Ryan's. "Well when you put it that way… I guess so." She beamed at him, her eyes sparkling with playfulness.

"I shall have to remember to insult myself in the future when I have to beg your forgiveness," he smiled, pulling her closer to him.

"It does help," she agreed, draping her arms over his shoulders and around his neck. "But so do kisses."

"Now those I can willingly give you," he replied, touching his lips to hers in a deep, fervent kiss. As he pulled gently away, he whispered tenderly, "I love you, 'Talia."

"I love you too, Ryan, she replied, smiling as she once again connected her lips to his.


End file.
